Chemins Tracés
by cadixx
Summary: UA. Il est de coutume chez les Sangs Purs de savoir très tôt avec qui l'on va à passer le restant de ses jours. Harry et Alphard ne font pas exception à la règle. S'entendant bien et ne voulant pas se restreindre avant d'avoir un peu vécu, les deux jeunes hommes se donnent une date limite, après 17 ans tout autre batifolage doit s'arrêter.. même si on s'appelle Riddle.


**Hello ! Une autre histoire courte que je publie. N'arrivant pas à finir celle qui me tient vraiment à coeur ( une autre harry/tom), je me lâche sur les petites. J'espère que celle ci vous plaira. La suite de la voix d'or pour la semaine prochaine et dans deux semaines la suite de celle ci.**

 **Sur ce je vous laisse.**

 **Partie I**

« La prise a été bonne ce soir ? » demanda Harry sans se retourner.

« Ce fut plutôt calme, je n'ai attrapé que deux poussouffles. » répondit Tom en s'asseyant sur la couverture près du jeune homme.

« Tout le monde sait que tu es de ronde le lundi et le mercredi, ils évitent juste ces deux jours, car ils savent qu'ils n'ont aucune chance face au fin chasseur que tu es.» sourit il

Le serpentard se contenta de le regarder un instant avant de se pencher et l'embrasser doucement sur les lèvres. Le griffondor répondit tout aussi délicatement, avant que leur tendance dominatrice ne prenne la relève.

Deux fois dans la semaine, les deux garçons se retrouvaient dans la salle d'astronomie, après le couvre feu. Ils leur arrivaient parfois de passer la nuit à discuter, sans qu'aucun contacte physique ne se fasse, à d'autres moments ce besoin se faisait plus pressant et ils laissaient leur fougue les contrôler.

Tom Marvolo Riddle n'avait jamais vécu de relation similaire avec qui que ce soit, ni aucune relation d'ailleurs qui le pousse à être aussi proche d'une personne. Les histoires sentimentales étaient une perte de temps pour lui, sauf quand elles répondaient à ses objectifs ou ses ambitions . Sa relation avec Harry Alexander Potter, qui extérieurement pouvait être perçue comme amoureuse, n'alimentait pourtant aucun projet futur.

XXXXXXXXXX

Le grifffondor était promis à un autre, un serpentard. Alphard Black. Depuis l'âge de leurs 8 huit ans, les deux jeunes hommes savaient que leurs familles leur avaient trouvé un compagnon de vie. Ils avaient eu l'occasion de se rencontrer la première fois lors d'un goûter organisé par la famille Malfoy. Ils s'étaient tout de suite entendus. Alphard avait un petit côté rebelle et se faisait un plaisir de frustrer les attentes qu'on avait pour lui. Harry était très curieux de nature ce qui faisait qu'il lui arrivait souvent des aventures rocambolesques.

Les deux garçons avaient trouvé chez l'autre leur complémentarité et un moyen aussi d'arriver à leur fin.

Les familles Potter et Black en les unissant, avaient voulu renforcer les liens qui s'établissaient déjà entre elles. L'aîné des Potter, Charlus, avait pour promise Dorea Black, qui était issue de la deuxième branche Black.

La famille Black était très grande et se divisait en trois branches. La principale avait pour obligation de pérenniser le nom de la famille, la deuxième et la troisième branche permettaient surtout d'étendre les alliances avec les autres familles de Sang Pur. Dorea et Alphard remplissaient leur rôle.

Quand les deux garçons eurent onze ans, Harry décida de ne pas aller à Poudlard bien qu'il ait reçu la lettre. Il savait que tous les Potter allaient dans cet établissement, mais il voulait voir ce que le monde magique proposait ailleurs. Il savait que ses parents ne seraient pas d'accord pour qu'il aille à Durmstrang, et lui ne se voyait pas aller à Beauxbâtons.

Après plusieurs arguments avec son père, il fut décidé qu'il irait à l'école magique américaine de Salem pendant cinq années avant de venir finir son éducation en Angleterre. Après tout, Poudlard était réputée pour être la meilleure école du monde sorcier, un Potter ne pouvait pas se contenter de moins même pour de la fantaisie.

Harry avait pu avoir gain de cause surtout parce qu'il n'était pas l'aîné, il y avait moins de responsabilités qui l'attendaient. Son frère prendrait le titre de Lord Potter au décès de leur père et aurait son siège au Wizenmagot. Le cadet recevrait une belle fortune, mais serait tout de même amener à trouver un travail pour ne pas l'épuiser avant qu'il n'atteigne l'âge de la retraite.

Pendant ces cinq années, Alpard était resté en contact avec son promis. Toutes les deux semaines, il recevait une longue lettre qui relatait tout ce qu'avait fait le brun, ainsi que des photos de ses amis ou des preuves de son chantages avec certains. Le serpentard faisait de même, il lui racontait son quotidien, parlait un peu de ses amis, des professeurs, mais aussi de ses rêves et de ce qu'il aimerait faire.

Le fils Black s'estimait très chanceux d'avoir un compagnon comme Harry. Beaucoup de couples ne pouvaient pas se vanter d'être associés à un personne qui leur plaisaient vraiment. Dans ces cas là, les conjoints vivaient une vie séparée et restaient très discrets concernant leur batifolages. En public par contre ils étaient unis, rien ne devait transparaître.

Alphard ne voulait pas d'une vie comme ça, il voyait très bien ce que ça donnait avec ses parents. C'était à peine s'ils pouvaient rester dans la même pièce sans que l'un d'eux ait des envies de meurtres. Il était étonnant qu'ils soient encore vivants tout les deux.

Les deux garçons avaient discuté de cela à travers leurs lettres, et étaient arrivés à une sorte d'accord. Pendant leur jeunesse, jusqu'à l'âge de 17 ans, ils étaient libres de voir qui ils voulaient tant que ça restait discret. Si l'un avait des doutes sur une relation et qu'il posait la question à son promis celui ci se devait de lui répondre honnêtement. Ils n'étaient certes pas encore mariés et rien ne les obligeaient à rester fidèle à l'autre, mais ils ne voulaient pas établir une relation inconfortable entre eux.

Aussi parfois dans l'une de leur lettre, ils leur arrivaient de discuter d'un flirt qu'ils avaient eu avec telle ou telle personne et confessaient leurs impressions. Les enfants Potter et Black étaient définitivement heureux d'avoir été promis l'un à l'autre, car tout se passait comme ils l'entendaient.

Alphard avait été très content d'apprendre qu'Harry revenait enfin en Angleterre pour finir ses études. Il pourrait ainsi mieux profiter de sa présence et apprendre à le connaître sous une autre forme que manuscrite. Ils se voyaient bien pendant les vacances scolaires, mais c'était différent. Là ils seraient pratiquement 24 heures sur 24 ensemble.

Harry n'avait pas été sorti en même temps que les premiers années, ça avait eu lieu discrètement dans le bureau du directeur en présence de sa famille et du directeur adjoint Dumbledore. Il était un griffondor au grand étonnement de tous, qui le voyait plus à Serdaigle et Alphar à Serpentard au vue de ses lettres et des histoires qu'il avait raconté.

Les semaines qui suivirent, le fils Black prit l'habitude d'attendre le griffondor devant la Grande Salle à 8 heure pour le saluer d'un baiser sur la main. Lui était salué par un baiser au coin de la bouche, étrangement ils n'étaient jamais allés plus loin. Il y avait une sorte de pudeur entre eux, alors qu'ils n'étaient pas vraiment de nature timide avec les autres.

Harry avait été présenté à la table Serpentard. Ses camarades de maison savaient tous pour la plupart qu'ils étaient engagés, comme ils savaient pour Dorea et Charlus. L'accueil fut donc polie.

Très vite, les étudiants de leur promo comprirent pourquoi Charlus avait été surpris d'avoir son frère à Griffondor. Le brun était une tête en cours, il avait l'art de poser des questions qui amenaient les professeur à réfléchir eux même avant de répondre. Non seulement était il doué en théorie mais également en pratique, il ne lui fallait pas beaucoup de temps pour réussir un exercice.

De même que son comportement, si parfois rappelait celui les lions, il était majoritairement serpentard. Quand il était provoqué, il ne réagissait pas au quart de tour, mais il ne fallait pas être surpris d'apprendre deux ou trois jours plus tard qu'il était arrivé un malheureux incident à la personne. Tout le monde se doutait de qui pouvait être l'auteur, mais il n'y avait aucune preuve.

La relation entre Potter et Black faisait que certaines règles liées à la séparation des maisons devenaient floues. Il n'était pas rare devoir le rouge et or venir s'asseoir à la table verte et argent pour prendre son petit déjeuner. De même qu'il arrivait qu'Alphard vienne dîner à la table de son ami. Par contre aucun n'était allé dans la salle commune de l'autre.

Un jour, alors que le fils Black se dirigeait vers la bibliothèque avec son camarade Nott, Harry était venu par derrière et avait passé un bras autour de leurs épaules, arborant une expression de profond ennui :

« Al, je ne sais pas quoi faire ! »

« Comment ça tu ne sais pas quoi faire ? Tu as vu la montage de travail qui nous a été donné ?! » s'écria Léon Nott

« Je suis assez en avance pour me mettre de m'ennuyer fermement très cher, ma vie ne tournant pas autour du quidditch, on va dire que ça me laisse une large plage horaire pour faire le boulot demandé »

« Où est Septimus ? Je te vois souvent traîner avec lui d'habitude. » demanda Alphard

« Il est un peu sous pression ces derniers temps si tu vois ce que je veux dire... »

« On sait tous ce que tu veux dire » intervint Nott « C'est un secret de polichinelle. Je suis même sûr que nous étions au courant avant que tu le sois. Malfoy est en train de faire la peau ou plutôt le compte à Weasley pour avoir rompu son engagement et en humiliant son ancienne fiancée en s'affichant publiquement avec une autre, avant que cela soit officiel. »

« Tu savais qu'on pouvait mettre une clause de dédommagement pouvant aller jusqu'à la moitié si ce n'est pas le trois quart de la fortune de l'auteur de la faute ? » interrogea Harry en se tournant vers son promis

« Personnellement non, mais connaissant les Malfoy je ne vois rien d'étonnant ici. Ils sont connus pour tenir leur engagement en général, mais ils leur étaient déjà arrivé par le passé qu'on se paie de leur tête. Maintenant on y réfléchit à deux fois. Même hors clause, c'est surtout une question de bienséance, je ne sais pas ce qui sait passé dans la tête de Weasley. »

« Il dit être tombé éperdument amoureux. »

« Tss, mais qu'est ce qu'on entend pas de nos jours » rétorqua dédaigneusement Léon.

« De toute façon je n'étais pas là pour colporter des ragots, je m'ennuie ferme Al. Il n'y a rien ici pour nous distraire, hormis le quidditch bien sûr. A Salem on pouvait faire des tas de choses, comme participer à la création du journal de l'école ou faire des duels pour s'amuser c'ét...mais oui ! Al ... »

« Non » coupa le concerné

« Non ? »

« Non, on ne peut pas faire de duel à Poudlard »

« Où est ce que s'est écrit ? » challengea le griffondor

« Dans le règlement intérieur »

« Non »

« Non ? »

« Non ce n'est pas écrit dans le règlement, tu te doutes bien que je l'ai lu avant de venir ici. Il n'y a pas de règles contre les duels. Il y a des règles interdisant l'échange de sorts dans le couloir, donc on peut supposer qu'on parle de duel dans les couloirs. Il y a des règles sur la sécurité et le comportement responsable que doivent avoir des élèves, mais rien n'interdisant les duels. »

« Je ne pense pas que dans une salle ce soit également autorisé, mais je reconnais ne pas avoir lu de règle interdisant les duels explicitement » avança Léon

« Je ne propose pas à ce qu'on en fasse un dans l'école, le parc est assez grand. De plus je connais les sorts pour les barrières de protection, il n'arrivera aucun mal à qui que se soit. Sauf si bien sûr tu utilises un impardonnable. »

Alphard souffla

« Allez Al ! » insista Harry en l'entourant cette fois de ses deux bras.

« Il me faut faire le devoir en potion... »

« Je l'ai fait je pourrai t'aider si tu veux. »

« Et celui en métamorphose ? »

« Aussi. »

« J'ai également quelques difficultés avec... »

« Oh ! Potion et métamorphose sont déjà un bon prix, pour passer un agréable moment en ma compagnie. Tu devrais même avoir honte de faire de telles propositons. »

« J'ai des risques de me retrouver à l'infirmerie, ce qui me mettra en retard sur mes devoirs... il me faut une bonne assurance » négocia le serpentard.

« Bien, Potion et métamorphose. La troisième matière de ton choix, c'est si et seulement si tu te retrouves à l'infirmerie pour plus d'une heure. »

Trente minutes plus tard, trois étudiants étaient dans le parc en cette journée automnale. Harry avait placé les barrières pour que les sorts ne sortent pas du périmètre qu'il avait délimité. Nott les avait suivit parce qu'il voulait savoir ce que donnerait leur duel. Les étudiants n'avaient pas l'occasion d'en pratiquer ici, ce qui était bien dommage selon le serpentard. Mais comme tout bon sang pur qu'ils étaient ils avaient des cours chez eux, qui faisait qu'ils avaient un certain savoir dans le domaine.

Léon espérait aussi avoir les conseils du griffondor pour terminer ses devoirs, autant rester près de la source.

« Bien, nous allons commencer doucement, je ne voudrai pas bousculer le noble sorcier anglais que tu es » commença le rouge et or

« Je te rappel que tu es également anglais » répondit le fils Black

« Oui, mais je suis un anglais qui à travers l'océan ça change tout. Bon, on va commencer par s'échauffer, tu pourras tester les barrières si tu veux. On s'envoie des sorts de la première à la troisième année pour le moment. Ils sont inoffensifs. Le premier touché à perdu et l'autre gagne un point. Le premier qui atteint 10 est le gagnant. Ça te va ? »

« Oui »

« Quand l'un de nous aura atteint 5 points on pourra se laisser aller. Tous les sorts sont permis sauf ce qui pourraient nous faire expulser bien entendu. Ça te va toujours ? »

« Ok, je suis prêt. »

« Nott tu donnes le signal, s'il te plaît »

« Go »

A peine le g fut entendu que les sorts se rencontraient déjà à mi chemin, créant quelques étincelles, mais les deux jeunes hommes ne furent pas distraits, et recommencèrent à s'envoyer d'autres.

Alpard était un peu plus tendu dans son maintient et restait bien concentré sur ce qu'il faisait, Harry avait une attitude plus relaxe.

Le serpentard fut touché en premier ce qui donna le point à Harry. Ils reprirent quand Nott le leur permis, l'échange ne montrait pas encore de quoi chacun était capable, sauf une révision de leur acquis. Mais le bruits de sorts qui se percutent attira l'attention de certains élèves puis des professeurs.

Dumbledore qui était dans le bureau de directeur Dippet, s'était rapproché de la fenêtre pour voir d'où provenait le bruit et put voir les deux étudiants combattre. Il avait été dans un premier temps alarmé, avant de reconnaître qui était dans le parc. Il avait ensuite constaté qu'un dôme avait été érigé par sécurité et que les deux garçons s'arrêtaient parfois pour se tourner vers le troisième avant de reprendre leur position de combat et de lancer à nouveau des sorts.

Quand Harry eut atteint les cinq points, quelques élèves s'étaient rapprochés d'eux pour mieux voir.

« Prêt pour donner le meilleur de toi même Al ? » taquina t il

« Si je ne te laissais pas gagner on serait encore à se lancer des wingardum leviosa » rétorqua ce dernier un sourire narquois sur les lèvres.

« Bien, voyons ce qu'un Black à dans le poignet »

« Go » cria Nott

Tom Riddle tout comme les autres élèves avaient été interpellé par les bruits et tout curieux qu'il était, il s'était discrètement levé de sa place à la bibliothèque, pour aller voir ce qui se passait.

Il avait été en parti étonné de voir autant de monde dans le parc, mais intéressé de voir Black et Potter s'affronter. Le serpentard n'était pas mauvais, il avait même un bon potentiel, mais restait toujours plus tendu que son opposant qui lui semblait véritablement s'amuser de l'échange. Son regard était gourmand, il attendait toujours plus de challenge et testait la garde de son adversaire.

Alpard était bon en défense, mais ne laissait pas une occasion d'attaquer passer quand il pensait sentir un relâchement de la part d'Harry. Ce dernier cherchait surtout à l'épuiser en le forçant à bouger. A plusieurs reprise, le fils Black dût se coucher, sauter, se mettre sur le côté pour éviter un sort qui venait trop rapidement à la suite d'un autre.

Le griffondor gagna la manche contre le Serptendar qui avait atteint 7 points.

Les élèves applaudirent leur performance à tous les deux, mais ovationnèrent particulièrement le garçon aux yeux verts. Tom ne voulait pas que ça se termine par une défaite des serpents et ordonna à Nott de le faire entrer dans le dôme, ce qu'il fit.

« Un duel contre toi Potter, celui qui déclare forfait à perdu. » défia le chef de la maison vert et argent

Bien que surpris par cette entrée, Harry sourit. Il n'était pas le moins du monde épuisé et savait que le garçon qui venait d'entrer dans le dôme était un, si ce n'était le meilleur élève de Poudlard. Il avait entendu beaucoup de choses à son sujet, de la part de son promis mais également de son frère. La conclusion était plutôt mitigée. Alpard l'appréciait et l'admirait d'une certaine façon mais ne traînait pas trop avec lui non plus. Charlus ne l'aimait tout simplement pas, il dégageait selon lui quelque chose qui lui hérissait le poil.

« Interdiction de lancer un sort qui handicape de façon permanente. » négocia t il

« Évidemment » répondit l'autre avec sourire entendu

Dumbledore était depuis venu les rejoindre, mais n'intervint pas quand il vit que Tom était le prochain adversaire. Le sorcier était curieux de voir ce que ça allait donner. Les autres professeurs également n'avaient pas dit mots, ils avaient les deux meilleurs élèves de la promo l'un en face de l'autre, ce serait dommage de ne pas voir ce qu'ils pouvaient donner.

« Go »

Le début fut plus violent qu'avec Alphard, il semblait que les deux étudiants ne veuillent pas se tester au risque de perdre bêtement. Il y avait une drôle de lueur dans les yeux de Riddle et un sourire chez Potter. Les deux sorciers se tournèrent autour avant de recommencer à se lancer de nouveaux sorts sans que ça ne s'arrête pendant dix minutes.

Harry tenta une stratégie et lança un sort contre la barrière pour qu'il rebondisse vers le serpent. Tom eu juste le temps de l'éviter, mais fut touché par un sort qui engourdit son bras qui tenait la baguette. Ça ne le perturba pas, il était ambidextre.

Le combat reprit, aucun ne laissait l'avantage à l'autre. Ils avaient bien des coupures ça et là, mais ça ne faisait que renforcer leur détermination à vaincre l'autre. Tom était content d'avoir un adversaire difficile, ça le poussait à donner le meilleur de lui même. De plus il voulait maintenir sa réputation de sorcier le plus fort de sa promotion mais également de l'école. Le griffondor devant lui ne devait pas remettre cette affirmation en cause.

Dumbledore regarda avec un grand intérêt la joute, et constata que le serpentard s'adaptait rapidement aux attaques du lion, qui était plutôt créatif. Harry n'arrivait pas à le faire autant danser qu'Alpard mais il le faisait bouger tout de même. Leur style à tout les deux était élégant, Tom avait une démarche plus féline, alors que Potter était plus feu-follet. La magie de Riddle était plus concentrée tandis que celle du rouge et or était plus versatile. C'était une belle opposition qui présentait tous les avantages et les inconvénients.

Charlus, lui ne pouvait quitter des yeux son frère. Il avait toujours su qu'il était bon, mais pas à ce point. Il était très doué, il l'enviait même. Mais Harry avait toujours été un électron libre, et ça se voyait encore à la façon il se battait. Il sautait, tournait sur lui même et hop un sort envoyé.

Finalement le serpentard eu le dernier mot en arrivant à désarmer le griffondor. Le jeune homme faillit relancer le lutte en lançant un sort sans baguette, mais arrêta son mouvement. Celui ne passa pas inaperçu chez certains.

« Je déclare forfait, Tom est le vainqueur » prononça le brun en s'inclinant légèrement face à son adversaire.

XXXXXXXXX

La seconde fois où Harry et Tom eurent plus ou moins un échange verbal, fut lors du petit déjeuner. Le griffondor venait tous les mercredi manger avec avec Alpard et ça avait depuis longtemps fini d'agacer les verts et argents, qui de toute façon savaient qu'ils ne pouvaient rien faire. La famille Black avait un véritable poids dans la maison et étant en plus nombreux, il était déconseillé de se les mettre à dos. De plus le fiancé ne faisait rien qui puisse être perçu comme une humiliation ou une provocation pour les serpent.

Le brun aimait lire le matin le journal sorcier, mais également les journaux modlus anglais et américain.

« Par Salazar Potter épargne moi cette horreur de si bonne heure » grogna Walburga en jetant un regard dégoûté sur le journal que lisait le rouge et or pendant qu'il buvait une gorgée de son thé

« Quelle sensiblerie ! » s'exaspéra ce dernier.

Il posa le journal, ouvrit celui qui était sorcier, reprit le journal moldu pour le poser dessus et prit les deux journaux pour continuer sa lecture.

Cette manœuvre fit rire Alphard , qui secoua la tête.

« Je me demande ce que tu peux bien trouver d'intéressant chez ces êtres inférieurs ? Qu'ont ils de passionnant à dire ?! » lança la sorcière

« Ma chère tu apprendras que les modlus sont en ce moment en guerre » répondit le jeune homme derrière son journal

« Grand bien nous fasse ! S'ils s'entre tuent ça prouve bien qu'ils sont stupides et ça nous fera plus de place. »

« Si c'était aussi simple . Personnellement je les trouve fascinants »

« Ne devient pas insultant Potter » dit elle sur un ton un peu plus menaçant.

« Je ne suis pas insultant je constate juste les faits » rétorqua le brun en baissant un pan de son journal « Les moldus ne sont pas à leur première guerre, ils en font depuis des siècles ! Est ce que ça à réduit leur nombre ? Non, bien au contraire ils ne font que croître. Ils ne cessent d'évoluer, de conquérir des territoires, savais tu qu'ils envisagent même de conquérir l'espace ? Et nous pendant ce temps qu'est ce qu'on fait ? Avons nous un pays pour nous tout seul ? Non. Nous on se cache et on se fait les plus petits possible pour ne surtout pas attirer leur attention. »

Walburga était sur le point de lancer une réplique des plus acides, mais elle fut coupée :

« As tu une meilleure solution à offrir du haut de ton expérience Potter ? » intervint moqueusement Tom, un sourcil levé

« Si part expérience tu te réfères à l'âge Riddle, effectivement je pourrais prêter à sourire. Mais cela voudrait il dire que toute personnes plus âgés que moi serait forcément plus avisée ? Ne penses tu pas être aussi bon qu'une personne ayant un an ou deux de plus que toi Riddle ? Te limiterais tu simplement à un nombre ? Je ne pense pas. » répondit posément le griffondor

« Pour répondre à ta question, du haut de mon esprit d'adolescent en pleine puberté peut avoir, je pense qu'il serait bon que la société sorcière se bouge. Pas forcément en provoquant une guerre, ça ne servirai à rien et au contraire on aurait toute les chances de perdre. »

« On dirait bien qu'on a affaire à un amoureux de moldu à notre table, je me disais bien que ça sentait de moins en moins bon dans le coin. » attaqua Avery

« Encore une réflexion de ce genre et c'est l'odeur de ton cul que tu respiras les jours à venir » menaça Alphard

« Ma parole, on ne peut pas avoir une conversation sur les moldus sans que toute la maison serpent pense qu'on les aime. Après on s'étonne qu'on avance pas ? Vous insultez avant même que la personne ait pu aller au bout de son raisonnement. » s'écria Harry

« Savez vous combien il y a de moldus sur la planète ?! Des milliards ! On est combien nous ? Des millions et quand je dis millions, j'entends deux cents millions sur toute la surface en comptant les créatures magiques. Ça nous fait pratiquement trois moldus contre un sorcier. Un enfant magique contre trois adultes moldus ça donne quoi à votre avis ?

Dans le journal américain moldu, il vient d'être révélé qu'en Allemagne ils ont mis en place des chambres à gaz. Parfois ils utilisent se même gaz sur les champs de bataille. Nous avons quoi pour nous défendre contre de l'air empoisonné ? Je vous défi de me trouver un sort bloquant cette menace.

Alors ? …. Rien ne vous vient à l'esprit ? Pas même à toi Riddle ? C'est simple il n'y a pas de sort contre ça. »

« Nous nous savons peut être pas mais un des professeur peur répondre » avança Greengrass

« Pas de problème, allez demander à n'importe quel professeur et rapportez moi la réponse on testera ensuite. Pas avec du poison bien évidement, mais on testera.

Ce que je trouve fascinant et terrifiant chez les modlus c'est que sans magie voilà ce qu'ils sont capable de faire. Tu l'as dis toi même Walburga ils se massacrent entre eux, se font des choses horribles, alors contre nous qu'est ce qui les arrêtera ? Protego ?

Mon idéal ce serait qu'on est un terre à nous, les êtres magiques, qui soit protégée contre toute invasion moldus. Qu'on ait toujours une arme contre eux si un jour il leur venait l'idée de nous attaquer si nous étions découvert. Certains pays ne s'attaquent pas parce qu'ils sont de force égales et que le match serait nul s'ils s'affrontaient. Il serait bien que ce soit également notre cas. Voilà ce que j'avais à dire avant que vous vous emballiez. Je vais en cours, à tout à l'heure Al. » conclut Harry en se levant.

Dans la soirée, Tom retrouva le griffondor dans la salle d'astronomie seul en train de fumer devant l'encadrement qui permettait d'observer les étoiles. Le serpentard effectuait son devoir de préfet et savait que certains élèves aimaient bien se retrouver ici pour leurs ébats amoureux. Le jeune homme se faisait un plaisir des les surprendre pour ensuite leur enlever des points. Il commençait à avoir une petite réputation.

« Potter tu sais que tu n'as pas le droit d'être ici à cette heure ? » l'informa t il

« Je sais, tu peux m'enlever les points si tu veux. » répondit il indifférent.

Il lui faisait dos donc il ne voyait pas son expression mais son intonation laissait à penser qu'il était d'humeur pensive.

« Est ce que ça va ? » s'enquit il sans vraiment vouloir connaître les raisons de cette humeur.

« Oui, merci » dit il avant de laisser échapper de la fumer de sa bouche.

Le serpentard s'approcha tout de même et regarda lui aussi les étoiles.

« Tu en as d'autres ? »

« Tu sais que c'est un truc moldu ? »

« Ce n'était pas ma question. »

« Hypocrite » sourit tout de même Harry avant de lui tendre une cigarette et de l'allumer avec un briquet.

« Je trouve ça plus chic avec cet objet » expliqua t il quand il vit l'expression du jeune homme.

« Les serpentards ne sont pas très contents de toi tu sais ça ? »

« Pour ce que ça change dans ma vie, franchement... »

« Tu t'y es très mal pris pour les convaincre. Tu as été trop directe, il faut être subtile avec eux. Leur dire de go qu'ils avaient peu de moyens pour se défendre les faisait passer pour des faibles. »

« C'est ce que nous sommes. »

« Non, nous ne le sommes pas » rétorqua t il durement « Nous avons des moyens à notre disposition qui nous permette également de pouvoir battre voire annihiler les moldus. Tu surestimes les moldus et sous estimes ta propre race. »

« Je ne la sous estime pas, je suis réaliste. Ils ne savent même pas contre qui ils vont se battre. Ils s'arrêtent juste au fait qu'ils n'ont pas de pouvoir magique, mais si on était si puissants pourquoi pendant tous ces siècles nous sommes nous cachés ? Ils n'étaient pas aussi nombreux que maintenant à une époque, on aurait pu renverser les rôles ou les équilibrer. Je ne dis pas qu'il nous sera impossible de les vaincre, mais pas dans l'état actuel des choses. »

« As tu déjà rencontré des moldus ? »

« J'ai eu l'occasion d'en rencontrer et de discuter avec certains. Des parents d'enfants nés moldu principalement. »

« Tss ça c'est ce que j'appelle des moldus domestiqués. Tous devraient l'être ou supprimés à mon avis. Mais tu n'as pas rencontré les vrais moldu Potter. Ils sont nombreux oui, mais bêtes. Ils sont facilement corrompus, effrayés, soumis. D'eux il n'y a rien à craindre »

« Nous aussi nous le sommes. Franchement, un sorcier de l'allée des Embrumes vendrait père et mère pour de l'argent. Un moldu un peu intelligent saurait comment l'avoir dans sa main. Nous ne sommes pas nombreux, mais il aussi prendre en compte qu'on sera également trahi par nos propres paires. Je ne sous estime aucun côté et surtout pas notre nature humaine. Il nous faut une arme plus puissante qu'un avada kedavra pour se faire respecter et s'imposer. »

Tom le regarda un moment son profil, inclinant sa tête légèrement sur le côté.

« J'ai formé un groupe, nous discutons pas mal de politique, il serait intéressant que tu t'y joignes. Tu pourrais présenter tes idées. Les étudiants que nous côtoyons ici sont les futurs politiciens de demain après tout. »

« Hum... un groupe qui se fait appeler mangemort ? » sourit malicieusement Harry avant de tourner son regard vers le serpentard

Celui ci s'était raidi, sa main frôlait même sa baguette mais attendait de savoir ce que le griffondor allait dire.

« Détends toi Riddle, je ne sais pas tous les noms des membres du groupe, je sais par contre qu'il existe. Et non ce n'est pas Alphard qui a vendu la mèche. Certains sont juste pas assez discrets avec les « my lord » et Charlus a également surpris une conversation et m'a fait part de son opinion à ce sujet. N'as tu pas remarqué que Dumbledore scrutait plus qu'à l'ordinaire les serpentards ? »

« Ça explique son comportement effectivement, mais rien de réellement de nouveau de sa part. Pourquoi n'as tu rien dis ? » s'enquit il

« Parce que pour le moment vous n'avez rien fait de mal contre un autre élève de l'école. Du moins pas que je sache. Et je pense que les clubs devraient être autorisés dans cet établissement, ça permettrait d'avoir d'autres activités que du sport. Franchement je ne comprends pas pourquoi on dit que Poudlard est une excellente école, j'ai fait tellement plus à Salem. »

« C'est à Salem que tu as appris autant de sort et même pratiqué la magie sans baguette ? »

« Oui, mais il ne me semble pas avoir montré mes capacités sans la baguette ici » fronça des sourcils le garçon aux yeux verts

« Je t'ai vu interrompre ton geste, je ne pense pas avoir été le seul à le remarquer. Pourquoi n'as tu pas continué? »

« Instinct de préservation » sourit il « Je ne vais pas montrer de quoi je suis capable dans un seul duel. Mais tu es un très bon adversaire, j'ai aimé rivaliser avec toi. »

« Black n'était pas vraiment un challenge et je ne voulais pas que la maison Serpentard perde en qualité »

« Alphard a beaucoup de potentiel, il était juste prudent. Il sait que j'ai tendance à faire des farces, il avait peur de se retrouver en jupe devant tout le monde. »

Tom se contenta de sourire, avant de jeter sa cigarette dans le vide.

« 20 points en moins pour griffondor, bonne nuit Potter. »

XXXXXXXXXX

A partir de ce jour, les rencontres se firent plus régulières pour les deux jeunes hommes. En journée ils ne se regardaient pratiquement pas, ni ne se parlaient plus que d'habitude. Harry continuait à faire des aller retour entre sa table et celle des serpentards pour passer du temps avec Alpard.

Le soir, après les rondes de Tom, ils se retrouvaient et discutaient de tout et de rien. Ça ne devenait jamais trop personnel. Mais tout deux remarquaient les regards un peu plus insistants sur l'autre, pendant leur temps ensemble. Le griffondor avait déjà pu constater que le serpentard avait du charisme et attirait l'œil. C'était un très bel homme. Grand, le corps bien proportionné, les cheveux noirs courts bien coiffés, les traits fins, des yeux chocolats qui parfois avaient un reflet rougeâtre, une bouche bien dessinée et un sourire très charmeur avec une fossette au coin.

Riddle trouvait le cadet Potter négligé et pourtant il l'intriguait. Il n'avait jamais ses habits correctement mis, il y avait toujours un pan de sa chemise qui dépassait de son pantalon, la cravate était lâche et le haut de la chemise déboutonnée. Les cheveux noirs du rouge et or qui étaient en perpétuelle bataille renforçaient l'effet, mais ses yeux verts protégés par les lunettes rectangulaires reflétaient une grande intelligence et un peu de malice. Malgré l'apparence peut respectueuse, Harry attirait les foules, il avait souvent du monde autour de lui. Il était populaire alors que c'était sa première année à Poudlard. Il avait fallut trois ans pour que Tom puisse véritablement s'imposer dans sa maison et être admiré par les autres.

Un soir, alors qu'ils discutaient d'une théorie sur les runes, Harry finit sa cigarette, la jeta dans le vide avant de s'approcher du préfet, jusqu'à empiéter sur son espace personnel. Il s'arrêta pourtant, laissant à l'autre la possibilité de le repousser. Leurs nez se touchaient et leur haleine caressait la bouche de l'autre, mais ils ne réduisaient pas la distance. Se contentant juste d'apprécier la chaleur qui se dégageait de leur corps en fermant les yeux.

Après ce qui parut être une éternité pour les deux jeunes hommes, leurs lèvres se joignirent et se scellèrent. Tom ne savait pas pourquoi il faisait ça, lui qui avait horreur qu'on le touche. Il avait trop associé le contacte à la douleur des coups qui pleuvaient sur son corps à l'orphelinat, ou a une prise vicieuse autour de son bras pour l'amener dans la cave et le punir d'une de ses soi disant actions nuisibles.

Ce contacte, il le savait ne serait pas douloureux mais il restait tout de même dans la catégorie du physique. La curiosité ? Le désir ? Est ce l'un d'eux qui le poussait à aller à la rencontre de ce qui l'effrayait en temps normal ? Au plus profond de lui, sans qu'il n'ait encore conscience, c'était ce qui le fit haïr d'avantage son corps. Le corps était faible car soumis à des besoins. Sans eux il ne fonctionnait plus et l'esprit succombait à l'influence du corps, c'était ce qui poussait certains à faire des choses inconsidérées. Ils répondaient à un besoin.

Harry ne bougea plus quand ses lèvres furent sur celles de Riddle, il voulait savourer le baiser, se dire que c'était bien réel. Ça faisait un moment qu'il sentait que tout les deux se tournaient autour sans jamais savoir qui ferait le premier pas. Il était le grifffondor donc il avait pris le risque. Il n'avait pas peur du rejet, ça faisait certes un coup à l'ego mais après on oubliait, il y avait tellement de choses beaucoup plus douloureuses qui valaient la peine qu'on pleure dessus.

Tom s'écarta un peu, mais pour mieux revenir et picorer les lèvres du rouge et or. Ce dernier sentit que son compagnon voulait aller un peu plus loin, donc il entrouvrit ses lèvres pour laisser place à une autre danse. Les langues se rencontrèrent, se testèrent, se goûtèrent, se caressèrent et bataillèrent pour imposer le rythme qu'elles souhaitaient avoir sur l'autre. Les respirations bien qu'elles soient plus haletantes, ne fut pas un encouragement suffisant pour que les deux garçons aillent plus loin. Ce soir ils ne se contentèrent de s'embrasser sans dire un mot de plus.

XXXXXXXXXX

« Qu'as tu dis au professeur Slughorn ? » demanda Harry quand Alphard sortit du bureau de son responsable de maison.

« Pas grand chose, il m'a bien parlé de plusieurs branches que je pourrais explorer au vue de mes résultats, mais pour le moment je ne suis pas convaincu. »

« Dumbledore pense que je ferai un bon Langue de Plomb ou auror, mais je lui ai dit que courir après des criminels ne m'intéressait pas du tout. Langue de Plomb pourquoi pas, mais j'ai le sentiment qu'ils restent plus de temps dans leur labo qu'à l'air libre, ce qui ne me réjouis guère. » marmonna le cadet Potter

« Sois content d'avoir au moins un métier en tête. Aucun ne retient pour le moment mon attention, j'ai encore besoin de temps pour réflechir. Et puis franchement sortir de l'école pour me précipiter dans une autre salle avec un bureau et une chaise, ça ne m'existe pas. »

« Tu sais quoi ? Tu as raison, on ne devrait pas se prendre la tête. En fait on ne devrait pas nous prendre la tête avec ça. Bon j'avoue que pour certains cette pression est peut être nécessaire... »

« Tu fais encore référence à Weasley ? » taquina le serpentard

« Al, la famille est ruinée ! Ruinée, tu t'imagines ?! » s'écria Harry

« Non je n'imagine pas, je n'ai qu'à regarder le pauvre garçon lors des repas pour me dire que je suis content d'être là où je suis. »

« N'empêche je trouve que ça va un peu trop loin. Le dédommagement je comprends mais delà à publier ça dans les journaux ! Je suis sûr qu'il y avait plus qu'une simple la rupture de fiançailles derrière ce scandale. Charlus pense comme moi. »

« Je suis d'accord, je n'ai jamais entendu de ruptures coûter aussi chères, mais bon on parle de Malfoy. Et puis les Weasley ne sont pas sans amis, n'ont ils pas une alliance avec ta famille ? »

« Hum si, mais pas aussi étroite qu'avec la tienne. Le problème est que pour le moment aucune famille amie ou alliée aux Weasley peut publiquement les soutenir puisqu'ils sont dans le tord, quoi que le père de Septimus commence à arguer du contraire. Officieusement, ils auront sûrement des aides, mais ça risque d'être modeste comparer aux dettes qu'ils semblent cumuler.

Mais pour en revenir au sujet précédent, je pense qu'effectivement on ne devrait pas se prendre la tête pour l'avenir. Nous savons une chose, tout les deux nous serons ensemble et nous serons pas sans le sous. Donc quoi de mieux pour ne pas se mettre la pression que de partir en voyage pendant... un an ou deux ? Ça nous permettrait de savoir ce qu'on veut vraiment. Il y a des tas de trucs que j'aimerai savoir. Je sais qu'à Gringott on recrute des sorciers pour certaines explorations dans des lieux dit à risques, mais il paraît qu'il y a toujours un trésor à la clé, la moitié va aux gobelins et le reste est divisé entre les sorciers. Ça pourrait être bien pour commencer, qu'en dis tu ? »

« J'en dis que nous n'irons pas risquer nos vies pour eux, mais qu'un voyage n'est pas une mauvaise idée. » concéda Alpard

« Cool, je vais faire des recherches pour savoir par quoi nous commencerons. » s'excita le jeune Potter.

« Dis moi les griffondors n'ont rien prévu vendredi soir dans la salle commune ? »

« Hum, non pourquoi ? »

« J'aimerai que tu me retrouves à 9 heures au septième étage »

« Mais il n'y a rien au septième étage, et pourquoi si proche du couvre feu ? »

« Retrouves moi là bas et tu verras. » conclut le serpentard avec un clin d'œil .

« Oh tu prépares un coup je le sens... mais je ne sais pas si ça sera bon ou mauvais pour moi » rigola le rouge et or.

« Neuf heure Potter » rétorqua le fils Black en s'éloignant.

XXXXXXXXXX

« Al tu vas me dire pourquoi tu fais des aller retour devant le mur comme ça ? » s'impatienta Harry

« Tais toi je suis en train de me concentrer, tu vas voir. »

Le griffondor se tut et laissa son ami faire, quelques instant plus tard apparut devant eux une porte.

« Wow ! Qu'est ce que c'est ? » demanda t il

« Une porte »

« Tu as d'autres réponse de génie Merlin ? » rétorqua t il sarcastiquement

« Entrons d'abord je vais t'expliquer tout ça ensuite. Je n'ai pas envie qu'on se fasse pincer. » pressa le fils Black

A l'intérieur se trouvait un salle chaleureuse avec des fauteuils, une cheminé où un feu brûlait, une table avec des fruits et de la boissons et au fond se trouvait une autre porte.

« On appelle cette pièce, la salle à la demande. Il te suffit de penser à ce que tu désires et que tu fasses trois aller retour devant le mur pour que la porte apparaisse et qu'à l'intérieur tu es ce que tu veux. » expliqua le serpentard.

« Prodigieux ! Je savais que Poudlard avait quelques secrets mais pas de cette qualité. » dit Harry admiratif.

« Comment as tu découvert cette salle ? » s'enquit il après avoir bien regardé autour de lui

« Ma chère cousine Dorea m'a généreusement mis dans la confidence, elle m'a dit que je pourrais te la montrer, ça nous permettrait d'avoir d'autres moments ensemble qu'entourer de tes amis ou des miens, voire des professeurs. » répondit il un peu nerveux.

« Tu veux boire quelques chose ? » suggéra t il après un petit moment.

« Oui je veux bien. »

Il était vrai, réalisa le rouge et or qu'il passait certes du temps avec Alphard mais qu'ils n'étaient pas allés plus loin dans leur relation. Ils avaient une bonne base amicale, mais peut être que le vert et argent voulait tester une eau un peu plus profonde.

Pendant que son promis remplissait les verres, lui le regardait attentivement.

Le fils Black n'avait pas la beauté de Riddle c'était un fait, mais il n'était pas moche. D'ailleurs à part Walburga, il trouvait que la plupart des Black étaient plutôt agréable à regarder. Charlus avait été soulagé d'avoir Dorea et non pas Emilie Parkinson qui ressemblait à un pékinois, il c'était tout de même fallut de peu.

Le serpentard était aussi grand que son comparse griffondor, il avait les cheveux noirs également mais il avait adopté la mode Sang pur, et donc les avait laissé pousser jusqu'au milieu du dos. Ils étaient toujours attachés d'un ruban, Alphard aimait juste laisser deux mèches devant encadrer son visage bien dessiné. Il avait les yeux bleus gris comme la majorité des membres de la famille Black, le nez droit, les pommettes hautes, les lèvres pleines et le teint un peu pâle.

« A quoi veux tu que nous trinquions ? » demanda Harry en s'approchant de lui

« Pourquoi pas à nous ? » proposa t il

Prenant chacun leur jus de citrouille, ils se regardèrent dans les yeux quand ils entre choquèrent les verres, avant de boire une gorgée, sans jamais se quitter du regard.

à suivre...


End file.
